


Been There, Done That

by goldengirlxx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 7th graders are assholes, Anal, And so are highschoolers, And so is love, Annoying Little Sisters, Blow Jobs, Changing Room, Drug Dealing, Everyone is bored in Hawkins, F/M, Family Issues, Fights, Life is hard, M/M, Parents are away, Recreational Drug Use, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Spin the Bottle, Steve plays in a band, Vaginal, You work at 7-11, beach, college party, keg stands, movie store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengirlxx/pseuds/goldengirlxx
Summary: * still being written / under revisionSteve Harrington & Billy Hargrove are in awe as they see a new Porsche Turbo drive into Hawkins Middle School on the last day of May, both finding themselves going after a fiery and mysterious college student. Maybe it won’t work out, but the adventure of doing so is always the best. But, love is blind and things don’t always go the way as expected.





	1. Welcome to Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please note that I'm still working on the second chapter for now. The next chapters (until chapter 3) should be finished by the end of august, and I’m expecting a total of 7 chapters. I might also sneak in a few tiny ‘modern’ things like juul. Please enjoy though and stay updated :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things changed, really changed, as you pulled into the crowded parking lot of Hawkins Middle School revving the engine of your Porsche Turbo, taking the first spot on the right. Stepping out with your heels, black dress, taking a puff of mint juul, you definitely got some eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just be aware of some fights in the chapter and that chapter 2 will be done soon, and that I’m finally done with this one, just stay updated and enjoy :)

Far away, you used to live in Spain. You missed it, but nobody could blame you - the sun, the sea, and most importantly your old happy-not-so-happy life there. Things changed, really changed, as you pulled into the crowded parking lot of Hawkins Middle School revving the engine of your Porsche Turbo, taking the first spot on the right. Stepping out with your heels, black dress, taking a puff of mint juul, you definitely got some eyes. Especially when your dumb little sister crawls out of the back seat.  
'Deb! Hurry up!' you groan, rolling your eyes. She grabs her purple backpack and looks around. 'Looks like you'll be going here,' you finish. Debra looks at everyone with disregard.  
'Not as great as Barcelona, but it's fine,' she grunts.  
'That's 'cause we went to the international school,' you add, unimpressed.  
'At least I don't need to worry about Spanish,'  
'True,' you laugh, giving a side eye to a random blond guy eyeing you, standing beside his Camaro, also with a little sister, then turning back.  
'It's okay, one month and you''re gonna be done with this place,' you say. Giving another look around at the small entrance of the school.  
'Easy for you to say, you're gonna be in uni,' Debra grunts, taking a few steps forwards.  
'At least you didn't need to take a month of intensive studying to do the BAC early,' you add. Want me to walk in with you?' you offer, looking at your little sister with concern, 'Be sure to take your meds, we don't want what happened in Barça to happen here again, okay?'  
'Yeah,' she stutters, 'But I'll just walk in alone, I'm not a baby,'  
'Sure then,' you say, watching your sister make her way through the doors. You turn back towards the car, as someone approaches you from the back. Coming here, you didn't expect much, just starting a new job, training and taking care of your little sister.  
'New person, huh?' a voice says as you turn back.  
'Indeed,' you chuckle, looking at him. He was the same one eyeing you before.  
'Your little sister go here?' he asks, inspecting you slowly as he takes a puff of his cigarette.  
'Sadly,' you say, looking at him, 'I see yours also does,'  
'Oh, uhm... she's not my sister...' he pauses, looking back at you.  
'Okay,' you chuckle, 'Got school soon?'  
'Yeah, Hawkins High School sucks,'  
'You also new here?' you ask curiously, still grateful that you already graduated.  
'This year, yeah, I came here last August,' he replies, giving you that flirty look again.  
'Nice, I just graduated in Spain and my little shitty sister is finishing middle school here,'  
'Aren't you lucky?' he asks, taking a step closer.  
'When you finally don't have to go to a random international school in Barcelona, yes,' you say, taking a look at his eyes - they were a piercing blue that nobody could resist.  
'Spanish?' he asks.  
'Born in DC, raised in Spain,' you laugh, 'You?'  
'Californian,' he says, 'Better than this shithole,'  
'True,'  
'You're better than the rest of the girls here,' he insists, eyeing you more intensely.  
'Is it really that bad?' you ask with concern, inspecting him closely. You could notice his earring and his muscular chest showing from his shirt - he clearly was an asshole.  
'Just teasing ya,' he laughs, 'At least the keg record is easy to beat,'  
'Try me,' you challenge him. He looks at you curiously, as you laugh and take another puff of juul. You both hear a loud car revving into the parking lot - a black BMW with another small kid in the back. A black-haired guy steps out of the front.  
'Move it, Henderson! Second time you're late this week!' the guy grunts, opening the back door. A short curley-haired boy jumps out with his jurassic park T-shirt and baseball cap.  
'Calm down, not like I'm missing anything special,' the boy whines, starting to walk towards the doors.  
'Byers told me that they're moving AV club from Monday morning to Thursday morning, you might miss it next time,'  
'Yes, DAD,' the boy mocks in an annoying voice, 'I just stayed up late working on a chem project, I wanna go AP next year,'  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get your ass to class soon,' the guy mutters, shoving the boy forwards.  
'Pick me up after school, Harrington?' the boy shouts.  
'Nah, Byers' older brother is picking you guys up,' the guy mutters, walking back to his car.  
'Fine then,' the boy groans, 'Later, Harrington!'  
'Later, Henderson,' the guy grunts, pushing up his sunglasses. He gives the stink eye to the blond talking to you.  
'Gotta do another kiss n' ride for your little nerd tomorrow, Harrington?' the blond yaps loudly. The guy stops, looking back at him.  
'Whoring out again, Hargrove?' he laughs.  
'College ladies,' he says, winking back at you. You smile lightly. 'Exotic ones,' he has to add.  
'You're ridiculous!' you laugh.  
'Maybe rack up a bit and you'll get some ladies,' he chuckles, 'King Steve,'  
'What the fuck do you want, Hargrove?' he grunts, taking a step towards him aggressively.  
'Just fucking with you!' he laughs. You glare back at the blond, giving him a judgy look.  
'Fuck off,' Harrington spits, walking off to his car again. Turning back, you suddenly see Debra running up the hill.  
'What the fuck do you need, Deb?' you groan.  
'I forgot my meds...' she stutters.  
'Where did you leave them?'  
'The trunk,' she says, 'I think they fell out of my bag,'  
'Fine then,' you say, unlocking the trunk and pushing it open. Debra shoves her hand and starts running off with a bag of pills in the corner.  
'That's some of my molly, you dipshit,' you start screaming. She laughs and runs off. 'Get into any trouble with any of that shit, you're fucking dead!' you yell. She keeps running and sticks up the middle finger.  
'Damn, didn't know you were party girl,' the blond yaps at you, looking impressed.  
'Good thing I don't even go here,' you sigh, getting behind the wheel and driving off. Both boys looked back at you in awe.

'Don't be too desperate, Hargrove,' Harrington snaps at Hargrove. He looks back at him with a deadly glare.

'Don't bother taking the challenge, Harrington,' he replies, watching you drive out of their view.

* * *

Returning home with nobody there was very relaxing. You had everything to yourself while your father was at work and you little shitty sister was away doing whatsoever. No college. No school. No parents to stop you from doing anything. The next few months were going to be the best months of your life as long as nobody stirred up any drama about your little sister, you parents' stupid divorce, etc. 

You jumped on the couch and closed your eyes, still having no idea what to do. You already went to the gym, did all your chores in the morning and had the ability to shamelessly binge the new Miami Vice CD your mother got you from the movie store. The only real responsibility you had here was to work at Seven-Eleven a couple hours a day, just some long and sometimes boring shifts of charging people for donuts and slurpees at the gas station. Nothing special.

You remember the mail, stuff your shoes on and walk right out the door to open your mailbox. Looking outside, you didn't really mind being on Old fucking Cherry Road. The whole street, generally when all the kids are in school, is a bunch of 60 year-olds walking their dogs and a bunch of empty, suburban family houses with trees along the sidewalk. Mostly, there is absolute silence, until you open the mailbox to take out whatever envelopes were sent to you from Spain, you hear a couple yelling at each other.

'Neil!' a woman shouts loudly, followed by a thud a crash of glass, 'Don't you fucking-'

'MY HOUSE, MY RULES!' a man replies, shouting loudly, once again followed by a thud and a grunt.

'Listen, Maxine can take care of herself, she's been doing so in California, I'd happily let her skate or get a ride-' the woman continues, stuttering quickly and nervously. You hear someone punch the table. Silence.

'AND YOU'RE MY WIFE!' he shouts, 'Your daughter can follow along, he can pick her up from school, and I want to have them both home from school! NOW! Especially with her messing around like that!'

'Fine,' the woman sighs quietly, 'I'll pick her up, and talk to her about whatever... that new girl gave her,' she finishes.

'New girl'? What the fuck has Debra been up to? She was already going to be dead when she came back home, but even worse would come when a violent couple from 2 houses away noticed her.

Taking out the few envelopes and quickly shutting the mailbox, you quickly pace back to your house, slamming the door shut once you answer. Shit.

Once those people know who you are, they won’t be impressed with your sister. And worse - that they were YOUR drugs. Your parents didn’t even know about your past drug trade in Barcelona.

_Dumb shit_, you thought, _How could you let her get away with that fucking ecstasy?_

A few minutes pass until you hear the phone ring from across the room. Telemarketers, hopefully. Nervously stepping forwards, you slowly pick up the phone.

’Hello?’ you mutter. There was a second of silence.

’Is this you, (y/n)?’ says a familiar masculine voice, ‘It’s Matt,’

’Yeah,’ you reply. Thank God. It was just work.

’I was just wondering if you could replace Carol on her evening shift tonight,’ he asks, ‘She’s called out sick, probably partying,’ he laughs. You chuckle with him. He was the first actual person you met in Hawkins, and the only other person who’s your age and not in school.

’Sure,’ you reply, ‘My mom is out of town for a meeting again so my sister might have to stay with me,’

’Eh, sure,’ he mutters, ‘I’ll be there, we normally have a lot of customers here at that hour, so good thing we have a second person,’

’Yeah, sure,’ you say, smiling, ‘See you later,’ 

‘Bye,’ he says, hanging up. You’re gonna have to deal with more of your sister’s bullshit today, but at least you sort-of get to hang out with somebody. 

Walking back to the couch and grabbing the tape from the coffee table, a knock suddenly comes from the door. You put it back down and speed-walk to the door. 

_Someone else?_ you think, _How many people’s bullshit do I have to deal with?_

Opening the door, you see a bald man holding a plate covered in tin foil.

’Hello,’ you say.

’Hey,’ the man says. The voice is once again familiar, specifically from the fight earlier. ‘(Your full name)? I’ve met your father - my wife would just like to give you some cookies, just as a neighborly welcome,’ he mumbles. The words shocked you. He knew you. Fuck. 

‘Thank you very much! That’s so generous of you guys!’ you smile, taking the cookies as the man hands them to you.

’Glad you’re happy,’ the man continues, ‘We’re having a BBQ later this week on Thursday, why don’t you and the rest of your family join?’

’Sure! I’ll tell my mom then, it was nice meeting you Mr-‘

’Hargrove,’ he finishes, ‘Neil Hargrove,’

’Right,’

’Nice meeting you to! Call us or come over anytime you want to come over for the BBQ,’

’Thank you, Mr. Hargrove, see you later,’

’’Later,’ he says, walking away as you carefully close the door and put the cookies onto the counter. Wait - Hargrove. HARGROVE. The dude at the parking lot. Well, things will get awkward here, especially with your little sisters. It will all be peaceful and welcoming until they realise they live a couple of houses away from a (former) ecstasy dealer and a mentally troubled middle schooler.

* * *

The day passed slowly as you filled in more paperwork for your university. As a college major, it wasn't that common around Hawkins to have a full scholarship on a women's soccer team. You trained hard in Barcelona, playing in a good academy, all that time which helped you forget those bad fights in your family. Sometimes memories would just crawl into your head - your father arriving home with another woman when you were falling asleep, your mother being away and seeing a therapist during her period of alcoholism. Life wasn't always a gift, but you always found your way around the gloom. You also finished 4 whole episodes of that stupid TV series you loved watching. Debra would kill you if she figured out you weren't watching it with the family, but there was always other shit you had to deal with.

Pulling back into the parking lot at 4 o'clock wasn't anything too exciting, with your work uniform on under a leather jacket, still wearing your iconic pink lipstick. Stepping out of the car with your heels, you didn't see any sign of Debra. Looking around, you saw the Henderson kid step into another guy's car along with a couple of other boys complaining about something. The high schooler rolled his eyes and stepped behind the wheel, driving out in your direction.

You walk towards the benches in front of the entrance to wait, watching all the little middle schoolers walk past. A few minutes pass. Nobody there, except for that Hargrove guy exiting with a bright red haired girl, the one you saw the morning. She was wearing mom jeans and a white skater t-shirt. Observing her even more closely, you see a bruise on the side of her cheek. You sigh, that dipshit Debra hasn't showed her face in several minutes. Concerned, you stand up and pass them. Hargrove catches sight of you.

'Hey,' he says, 'You okay?'

'Yeah, just I have no idea where my little sister is...' you stutter with concern, the red-haired girl looks up at you.

'The one who stole your shit?' he asks.

'Yep,' you continue, 'God knows what the fuck she does, not the first time it's happened,'

'You should probably check by the side of the school, around the dumpsters,' the girl peeps quietly, 'Someone stole her shit and now there's a whole massacre there,'

'That bitch is fucking dead!' you grunt, storming to the side of the school, they follow you. Taking a look, your sister is wasted with two boys, beating up a random 7th grader. 'DEBRA!' you scream with rage. She looks back at you with shock. ‘Are you out of your fucking mind?’

’Oh, fuck I am!’ she says, punching the boy right in the face and watching the blood flow out of his nose. 

‘STOP!!’ you scream, she doesn’t listen so you grab her by the arm. ‘Okay I get you’re having a mood swing, but you’re also fucking wasted and I told you to take your godfucking meds!’ 

Debra falls silent. Her eyes tear up as she tries to turn back to the boy. You yank her back even harder, and help the boy up.

’Go! Fucking run!’ you tell him, nudging him forwards. He sprints away, leaving a few drops of blood behind. Looking up again, the other 2 boys scattered off. You look at Debra intensely. ‘Why the fuck were you doing that?’ you ask her, with a hint of rage and fear in your voice. Her eyes were tearing up rapidly.

’He stole the whole bag of pills out of my locker and threatened me with it,’ she cries, ‘He was about to beat me up for being bipolar and... he also took my meds and crushed him up,’

’Son of a bitch,’ you mumble, ‘But that’s never going to happen again, okay? I know I’m a bitch but I care about you and I don’t want you to get in trouble like this, you worried me so hard, okay?’ you say, hugging her. Footsteps start approaching in your direction.

You both look up and see the boy hiding behind a larger man, a high schooler.

’Run to the car, Deb,’ you say intensely, ‘NOW!’ you finish as she obeys and sprints her way up to the parking lot. The high schooler approaches you aggressively.

’You the dealer?’ he grunts.

’Former dealer,’ you correct him. He looks you deeper in the eye and starts to motion a strike. ‘Think I haven’t dealt with this before?’ you challenge him.

’Try me, pony,’ he laughs.

’Stay the fuck away from my sister!’ you hiss. He smiles. 

‘Fucking bitch,’ he rages, punching you in the stomach. In that split second, he crossed the freaking line - nobody wanted to be familiar with the dealer (y/n) that could handle a few street battles, even when you ended up badly injured. Without hesitation, you strike him right in the jaw.

’Think you can fuck with people like that, huh?’ he spits, slapping you right in the arm. You couldn’t take it anymore, so you knee him right in the area and throw him down on the ground, his head hitting the ledge of the dumpster, watching him pant with blood dripping down his neck.

Taking a step back, you stare at hi in the eyes.

’Stay the hell away from my sister!’ you yell, sprinting your way up to where Debra supposedly was.

You see the Hargrove boy and the girl staring at you with terror, eyeing the bruise on your arm.

’Show’s over guys,’ you pant, ‘Gotta find my sister and go to work,’

* * *

An hour passed since the intense fight, and Debra’s stuck at home, while you need to take the extra shift.

‘Damn, you look messed up,’ Matt blurts as you walk through the doors of the Seven-Eleven.

’Sure do,’ you say, ‘Better just forget about it,’

’You sure you’re okay?’ Matt asks, looking at your arm, ‘I can steal a first aid kit,’ he stutters. You loved how sweet he was, and his cute smile.

‘You’re so sweet! It’s fine - nothing bad, I already iced it and everything, I’m good to go!’ you insist.

’Well let’s get started!’ he laughs, unlocking the cash register. 

‘So, how’s your new fraternity?’ you ask Matt, trying to get your mind on something else. 

‘Quite decent,’ he says, ‘I’m making friends with a lot of the guys there, it’s really wild,’

’Nice! I should probably find somewhere like that instead of watching Miami Vice all day!’ you laugh.

’Not a bad show, BUT,’ he pauses, ‘They got a frat huge party tomorrow starting at 8 PM - it’s crazy! They had a whole keg competition at the last one and the loser got pied in the face, but we also have the classic spin the bottle n’ shit,’

’That’s some party!’ you jeer, laughing, ‘I’ll try and find a sorority like that!’

’Well, I was thinking of inviting you over - you can bring some friends if you want,’ he stutters, ‘We gotta have a lot of company there!’

’Sure!’ you reply happily, turning back to the cash register as someone entered, ‘First party in a while!’

’Let’s sell some goddamn donuts!’ he grunts, looking back at you.

’Fun fun fun...’ you chuckle sarcastically, as you see the other black-haired dude from the parking lot barge through the doors. A lot of odd encounters recently.

’Harrington! What a surprise!’ Matt jeers, ‘Getting another smoothie?’

’Sure am!’ he mutters, giving the stink eye to him and completely ignoring you as he comes over to the other side of the store.

’You know him?’ you ask Matt with curiosity.

’We went to middle school together,’ he replies shortly.

’Interesting,’ you mutter. The guy looked back you guys suspiciously.

’You guys still have strawberry?’ he asks from across the store.

’The machine’s broken,’ you reply, looking back at him awkwardly, ‘Brakes just as often as the ice cream machine,’

’Good to know,’ he mutters. Taking a cup and filling it up with another smoothie. Matt slips something beside you on an index card. You look down. ‘Address and time for the party,’ he smiles.

’Thanks,’ you reply, putting it in your back pocket. ‘I’ll be sure to be there,’

’Don’t forget to bring a few drinks with you,’ he whispers lightly. You nod. The phone rings.

’Probably Carol,’ he says out loud, ‘She’s probably going to ask me to find her another shift to cover after missing hers for a third time this month,’

’She’s quite the party animal, I guess,’ you laugh.

’Everybody is,’ Matt replies, picking up the phone. Meanwhile, the dude walks up and slams mango smoothie on the counter.

’That will be three bucks,’ you say, as he takes something out of his pocket. You didn’t really have a big thing for guys here, but there was something mysteriously hot and attractive about that guy. After he shoves a few dollar bills onto the counter, Matt looks back at you.

’It’s your mom,’ he says with concern. You walk over and pick up the phone as he passes it to you.

’Hey Mom, I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to call me at work, but what’s up?’ you ask. 

‘Hey (y/n), I know the timing is inconvenient, but I need to talk to you about the incident with Deb at school,’ she says. God. You couldn’t stand any of Deb’s drama anymore.

’Mom- she’s fine, I dropped her off at home, I made dinner and everything earlier, she can take care of herself,’ you add, not impressed.

’(y/n),’ she says intensely, ‘The neighbors told us you beat up someone on school grounds... is that TRUE?’ she rages.

’Mom, could we please talk about this later? Especially not here...’ you whisper, annoyed.

’(y/n), talk to me!’ she groans, bringing up a split second of silence. You find yourself tearing up.

’They were abusing her- he striked me first-‘ you mutter half-crying. 

‘What were you thinking?’ she yells, ‘She’s having a hard time, especially after me and your father’s split and you are a GROWN WOMAN! Eighteen years old and no-‘

’I seriously can’t deal with this right now, Mom!’ you cry lightly, slamming the phone down and turning back.

’You okay?’ the dude asks.

’Yeah, just family shit,’ you mutter, ‘Bad timing,’

’It’s fine... I just have to rush a bit, Keith’s gonna kick the shit out of me if I’m late for my first shift,’ he says, grabbing his smoothie,

’Nice, Steve!’ Matt jeers, ‘Got the job at the movie store?’ 

‘Yeah,’ he replies, checking his watch. 

‘Mind if I come with you? I’ve got some DVDs I need to buy, and I need to leave early,’ you stutter, then shifting your head towards Matt, ‘Family emergency!’

’Sure,’ the guy says, as you start walking away from the cash register.

’(y/n)...’ Matt blurts, ‘Just call me later to tell me if everything’s okay,’

’Thanks,’ you say, smiling back at him. It was nice to have a friend who actually cared about you.

Steve taps you on the shoulder.

’We should go,’


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * in progress
> 
> 'G'day Harrington!' Hargrove grunts, looking around the store, 'Messing around with girls?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this chapter is currently blank or not done yet, but with the 3rd chapter finished as originally being a one-shot, this is the college party chapter with some upcoming romances in all sides, stay tuned :)

'Why are you in such a hurry to return something?' Steve asks curiously.  
'Just trying to avoid my damn mom,' you reply, looking back at him.  
'New here?'  
'Just came here a couple of weeks ago, nothing too exciting'  
'Welcome to the world capital of monster conspiracies and shitty highschoolers,' he laughs, 'Hawkins isn't anything too special,'  
'Already had to deal with some of them!' you reply, reminding him of this morning.  
'Billy Hargrove?' he snorts, giving you a judgy look.  
'Kid at the parking lot?' you ask.  
Yeah, just beware - he's kind of a jackass,'  
'Kinda noticed that the first time I saw him' you chuckle, looking at him for a second.  
'You've got a good eye,' he laughs, 'Most girls fall for him, fuck him, and let him move on after lasting a month,'  
'Good thing I've graduated,'  
'True, I'm Steve, as your friend probably said,' he says, introducing himself. He looks back forwards at his BMW.  
'Matt?' you ask, being a bit confused on how they knew each other.  
'Yep, he's okay,' Steve mutters, looking back at you.  
'He's nice, and the only other person who's not in high school,'  
'I only got a month left,'   
'Good to hear, what about that Hargrove dude?' you ask with a bit of curiosity.   
'He's still a junior,' he laughs, 'Still has a year to whore around,'  
'Sure,' you chuckle, 'Better pay attention to other guys,' you say, smiling right at him.  
'Yeah,' he pauses, 'So what brings you here from...'  
'Spain...' you answer him, 'Eh, family shit... nothing too exciting,'  
'Good to hear,'  
'Got a scholarship in North Carolina,' you say, 'Just a few hours by car from my mom who's basically a ghost and sister shitty,'  
'Sister shitty?' he chuckles, smiling you and once again giving you a slightly judgy look.  
'She's fine, except for stealing my stuff... perfect example being this morning,'  
'That's great, I babysit middle schoolers for a replacement,' he grunts, putting his sunglasses back on.  
'Only child?'  
'Yep, boring but peaceful' he insists, opening the car door for you. 'Need a ride?'  
'Nah, I gotta move my car,'  
'I can drop you back off here afterwards,' you reply, feeling stupid for not thinking the situation through.  
'Thanks,' you say softly, giving him a smile.   
'What do you need from the store anyways?'  
'Another season of Miami Vice,'  
'Binging?'  
'Hell yes,' you laugh, 'I got absolutely nothing to do,'  
'Me neither, getting kind of sick of high school parties,' he says, rolling his eyes.   
'I got something better, got a pen and paper?' you blurt, finally having someone else to possibly invite.  
'Yep' he says, as he unlocks drawer beside him and takes out a pen and index card, as you take the paper out of your pocket.  
'Just copy the time,' you smile, 'Frat party... and here's my number,' you add, writing it down, 'Just incase anything happens,'  
'Nice!'  
'Got nobody to go with yet,' you laugh.  
'I'm sure you'll make some friends on the few months that you have left,'  
'Well looks like I'm making my second,'  
'Nice meeting you-' he pauses, not knowing your name.  
'(y/n)' you jeer, 'Nice meeting you too,'  
'Nice to make friends with someone not shitty,'  
'Nice to hang out with not shitty people,' you smile, putting the piece of paper back in your pocket.  
'I could sneak some movies for you to watch if you want,' he laughs, 'Special for new people who need to avoid their family,'  
'That's sweet,' you reply, 'I'll sneak the drinks for the party, my mom has a whole abandoned stash,'  
'Nice!'  
'I honestly love being able to mess around freely,'  
'Life at this age is better without parents at home,' he laughs, and continues joking around with you about family and his other shitty classmates.

The drive was fast, just another couple minutes of stupid chatter.  
'Here we are,' Steve says as you both get out of the car.  
'Right next to the arcade?' you blurt, scanning the area.  
'Convenient when you have to deal with the kids,' he insists, locking the car door.  
'Nice, I have to drive my sister around the middle school parties all the time,' you add.  
'Cool kid?'  
'Kinda,' you chuckle, 'She tried to sneak into a high school party with her friends once, didn't work out that well,'  
'I guess mine are better behaved,' he teases, giving you a nudge.  
'Maybe we could trade?'  
'Couldn't imagine,' he grunts, opening the door to the shop and walking towards the desk. 'Want me to grab the DVD for you,'  
If you want,' you reply. He walks to the back of the store as you follow him. He takes a DVD and throws it to you, 'Miami Vice,' he continues, walking back over the cash register. 'Six bucks... nine if I got the smoothie free,'  
'Nine if we get to smuggle movies,' you reply, giving him a sneaky look.  
'Nine bucks then,' he mumbles, as you hand the money to him. He then hands you a movie from a bin right next to the register. You look up at him. 'Free shitty clearance movies,' he laughs. You smile back at him.  
'Thanks,' you reply, checking the clock on the wall. 'Shit! I might have to get home yet, mind if I call Matt to pick me up in a few mins? Our manager can take over for a sec,'  
'He's really that nice?' he asks, rolling his eyes.  
'Sleeps most of the time,' you say, taking both the DVDs back in your hand. Steve hands the phone over to you.  
'Here ya go,' he pants, as you start dialling the number. Someone opens the door.  
'Hey, Matt... Mind picking me up?'  
'In the middle of my shift?' Matt grunts on the phone.  
'Dean can take over for a sec... say you're need to check on me or something if you told him what happened,'  
'Yeah, I did,' Matt continues, 'I'll meet ya at the front door in five,'  
'Sure, thanks bro!'  
'Thanks for getting me small break,' he whispers.  
'Very funny,' you whisper back, 'See ya!' you finish, putting the phone down and turning back to Steve. 'Gotta go, meet you at the party at 8!'  
'See ya, (y/n)!' he jeers as you start walking through the doors. Suddenly, you turn over to a familiar face and a girl running straight into the adventure isle.  
'Hey,' he says, taking a bite of his donut.  
'Hey,' you reply awkwardly, not expecting to see him once again.  
'You better after the incident? You look a bit... tired,' the guy asks with concern.  
'Yeah, um... just need to sort things out at home,' you say softly.  
'Good to hear, you on your way back?'  
'Yeah,' you reply, 'My colleague's taking me back,'  
'See you around then, seniorita!' he teases.  
'Adios, amigo!' you laugh, walking out the door on your way to the car.

  
Meanwhile, Steve is stuck in an uncomfortable situation - that dipshit Hargrove and his so-called little sister digging her way around the store.  
'G'day Harrington!' Hargrove grunts, looking around the store, 'Messing around with girls?'  
'Just letting her buy some stuff,' Steve replies, rolling his eyes.  
'Sure about that?' he teases, walking closer to the counter. Steve gave him the death glare.  
'Need anything?' Steve grumbles.  
'Just driving Max around to get her some movies for her friends and shit, she'll find it herself,' he says, 'What does your bitch like?'  
'Okay... number one, I thought she was your bitch... number two, she's a Miami Vice girl,'  
'Aww, is Stevie getting jealous?' Hargrove mocks, 'Thought everyone was over that shit... we can both hit her,'  
'Shut up!' Steve grunts, looking to the side.  
'Come on,' he jeers, looking Steve in the eye and taking another bite of his donut, 'Plenty of fish in the sea anyways, especially at parties!'  
'You're ridiculous, know that, Hargrove?' Steve hisses, as Max runs over with a Jurassic Park DVD.  
'Found one,' Max adds with satisfaction, happy that Billy let her even go to the store.  
'Eight bucks,' Steve grunts, opening the cash register. Hargrove reaches for some money out of his pocket and slams it on the counter. Steve takes it and hands him four dollar bills.  
'As you say, Harrington,' Hargrove says, eyeing him and dragging Max out of the store. Looking on the counter, the piece of paper was gone.  
'Fucker,' Steve whispers, looking at Hargrove as he walks out and sipping his mango smoothie.

* * *

The evening came and you were waiting in front of the A whole half-an-hour passed. You check your watch - 8 fucking 30 pm and Steve still isn't here. Since you've gotten here you've already managed to say hi to mat before he went away to go chat with some of his other bros until he introduced you to Carol - just another one of those loud, basic girls you could find anywhere in Hawkins. She was okay to talk to though. The first fifteen minutes passed chatting about some of the weird and crazy stories from Hawkins high - Tommy stealing his dad's car drunk, that freak Johnathan Byers and the supposed downfall of King Steve, who now babysits a whole pack of middle school kids.

It was surprising how someone that hot and popular could be 'overthrown' that easily. You liked his nickname though - it would be a great way to tease him. She then went on about the whole thing with Nancy Wheeler which you didn't really mind because that was all in the past. The chat seemed to be going the same way until Carol decides to pop up an interesting topic:

'So like, you know that dude Billy Hargrove?' she continues, 'Apparently he like has this HUGE thing for a college girl!'

'A college girl?' you ask, with little surprise.

'Yeah, well like Tommy says that whenever someone brings her up he obsesses over her attitude and her (your eye color) eyes' she laughs, 'It's funny though - like he's so into this but every other girl is jealous!'

'Damn!' you reply, 'That guy needs to chill, but it seems kinda cute...'

'Cute?' she asks, 'I mean, you're in like college, right?'

'Yeah', you sigh.

'Cause on like Friday, Billy was saying hi and I asked him what's up and he started to go on about that girl and you kinda remind me of her...'

'Remind you? Did he like, meet her in the parking lot?' you add, 'Cause I was chatting with him that morning before he left to go somewhere else,'

'So you're the college girl?' she asks with awe, 'Damn! Do you like him?!' she exclaims, a bit too loud.

'I mean, he seems kinda hot -'

'Ooh! He'd be stoked if he heard!' Carol cuts you off, 'You know what's weird? Apparently he's been like, really aggressive with Steve lately!'

'Aggressive?'

'Yeah, he like tried to 

* to be continued


	3. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't stand him at all, his ridiculous smile, jacked body and the stench of Malboro and cheap cologne. What he hated the most was his seductive voice when he'd come over and taunt the shit out of him. Steve just wanted to fucking punch Billy. Punch the shit out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I originally wrote this as a one-shot before posting this as a whole fic so there this chapter is finished but sometimes under revision a bit as I’m finishing chapter 2, and warning *its getting really hot in here*

You and Steve drove in from your house after staying over after the party last night. The day went past very quickly just doing the usual - shopping, hanging out, driving the kids and your stupid little sister everywhere. You were driving down the road blasting Dancing By Myself. As the light turned green, you drove into the community pool parking lot and get out of the car.  
'Ugh I have to drive Debra to one of her stupid hangouts and cook dinner, Mom's out tonight - again...' you sighed. Getting home was never easy since the incident with the guys in the parking lot, even though you were already graduated when leaving Barcelona.  
'Guess who has to go out of town for a band performance again!' Steve says. His job at the Warehouse in Redford has been keeping him busy the past few days, along with the exams that you've been helping him study for the past week. He's been stressing like crazy, but it was nice to get out of the house every once in a while.  
'That's cool! Where are you performing?' you ask him, kind of excited to get out of town. Indiana was always been dull compared to the beautiful coasts of Spain.  
'Bar Harbor,' he replies.  
'Maine? That's kinda far!'  
'We're performing at some regional festival, even though anyone barely even knows us,'  
'I'm sure you'll be great,' you reply smiling and opening the door and walking out of the car. You look over at Steve, who's slouching and still has his blank face and sunglasses on. He's been acting all strange and tired after he mysteriously disappeared at the college party. It's clear that he's done it with someone - he was daydreaming when you made him lunch and he had a huge bruise on his shoulder, probably not from 'wrestling' or something. 'Okay man?' you ask him with concern.  
'Yeah,' he mutters, still slouching without giving any eye contact.  
'You've been acting kinda weird ever since the party? Was it the Molly?'  
'Nah, just tired.' he says, looking away.  
'I saw a few people from your school there, which is kinda weird' you say, 'I got the invitation from one of the people from Indiana Community College,'  
'Matt?' he asks, he didn't seem very impressed.  
'Yeah... is something wrong?'  
'Nah, he just used to get into fights all the time - he set the principal's office on fire and got expelled, then probably changed to Northshore,'  
'He didn't tell me that...' you say, confused and concerned.  
'That was in freshman year, November, he was a sophomore,'  
'Didn't know he was that crazy,' you say in shock, 'He's chill at work,'  
'Around new people,' he replies, and stops. He sighs and looks away once again. You glare at him and start walking towards the entrance. It was around 7 o'clock and the pool was closing. Steve awkwardly drags himself along the way without saying anything.  
'I also saw Billy there,' you say out of the blue. Steve looks back at you.  
'Doesn't he work with you?' he asks.  
'Yeah, but he only works on Tuesdays and Wednesdays for like an hour. We share half a shift, and he and Matt have completely different ones - our manager isn't there sometimes and people don't really talk that much off shifts and I don't really bring him up,' you sigh. Matt lives on the other side of town which is several miles away. 'How do you think he got the address? Any of your basketball buds know anybody?' you ask.  
'Nah, he just did his usual shit,' Steve replied. He didn't say much in the moment. Things felt like they were getting kind of weird. He suddenly flicks up his sunglasses. 'Coulda stolen it,' he adds.  
'From your locker?' you smirk as you open the door and make your way inside the hallway.  
'God knows what he's capable of,' Steve mutters and follows you in, still looking a little under the weather.  
'Whatever,' you say and walk further. Glaring back at Steve, he looks really uneasy and as if he's avoiding something, turning away and ignoring you sometimes. He pulls his sunglasses back up and looks at you with his brown eyes.  
'Look... I gotta call the band for practice tomorrow, could you wait for me?' he says.  
'Sure, I'll take the kids,' you reply, turning away, 'See you after practice tomorrow?'  
'Sure! See ya!' he finishes and walks out the door. You walk further to the pool. It's crowded as fuck and you spot Billy glaring over the pack of 6-year-olds like a hawk. Avoiding his gaze, you approach the corner of the pool where Byers and Henderson are splashing around with Debra.  
'Hey guys!' you say. Debra gives you the stink eye and turns away.  
'Time to go?' Dustin complains, staring back at Will.  
'Yeah, the pool's about to close,' you reply.  
'Where's Steve?' he says loudly, looking at you in confusion.  
'He's taking a call and then he's gonna go, he's going out of town for the weekend with the band, I'll drive y'all home,'  
'Can we please stay for a bit more? There's nothing to do at home!' Debra whines and splashes Will.  
'EY!' he grunts and splashes her back.  
'You dumb shi-' she says, as you cut her off mid sentence.  
'Okay, stop being such a bitch and I'll make you dinner and everything, we're going home!' you command her as she shoves Dustin.  
'Can you drop me off first? I've got a load of homework for tomorrow-'  
'Yeah, sure...' you cut Dustin off, 'Just get in the changing rooms and I'll drive y'all home,' you finish and turn away, walking towards the car. As they run out of the pool, Billy starts looking in your direction.  
'Dealing with those shits? Thought that was Harrington's job!' Billy gawks from his chair. You look back up at him and his stupid lifeguard outfit.  
'Gotta deal with my little sister, especially after the incident!'  
'You ruled the keg yesterday!' he shouts. You roll your eyes.  
'Practice makes perfect,' you laugh and start to turn the other way.  
'See you at work! And about what I said earlier-'  
'Better not bring that up! See you later,' you gawk and walk back up to the parking lot. The kids are waiting outside and are screaming in the backseat as you drive all of them home.  
  
Steve walked uncomfortably towards the phone as he was about to dial Marissa's number and drive back home so he could finally relax after a tiring week of basketball and exams. The incident yesterday really didn't help anything. Everything was going through his head - the new sensations from ecstasy, Billy's glare, the wet, hot kiss that was almost nothing but a faded flash in the corner of his memory, even though he could feel it. Even though it should've meant almost nothing. They were fucking wasted. The thought of being in the same place as Billy made his blood boil and want to escape by the nearest second. He couldn't stand him at all, his ridiculous smile, jacked body and the stench of Malboro and cheap cologne. What he hated the most was his seductive voice when he'd come over and taunt the shit out of him. Steve just wanted to fucking punch Billy. Punch the shit out of him.  
He finally got in and dialed the number, and muttered on and on to Marissa and she talked him through the plan for the following week. Her voice reminded him of yours, and he liked that. The call went on smoothly and he was pumped about the weekend. He finally smiled as he walked out of the booth and to his shiny black BMW, knowing he was completely free for the night. In the middle of the way, he was cut off by the last thing he wanted to ever hear.  
'Harrington!' Billy called from the distance. Steve rolled his eyes as he pushed his sunglasses back down. It had to be him. Especially after last night.  
'What a surprise, Hargrove!' Steve yapped sarcastically as he stopped and stood in front of Billy.  
'Pool's closed' Billy adds, examining Steve with a smile.  
'Had to call someone!' Steve says, stepping slowly back towards his car.  
'Your bitch (y/n)?' Billy laughs, looking Harrington hard in the eyes.  
'She drove the kids home?' Steve replies, taking another step back.  
'Is she taking over for Mommy Steve?' Billy mocks taking another step towards Steve.  
'We ain't got shit going on,' Steve mutters, looking Billy in the eye. This felt strange - Steve started uncomfortably blushing and fidgeting.  
'Don't believe that,' Billy adds, taking another step forward.  
'Got the hots for her or something?' Steve asks loudly. He felt so stupid. Why did these words just climb out of his mouth? With Hargrove, situations like this never ended well.  
'Hmm... maybe...' Billy laughs, getting closer to Steve with every step. Things were always weird with Billy - they're enemies, but that mostly meant fights behind the school dumpster and knocking each other out in gym class. It was normal to be nervous, but never having butterflies wrecking his stomach every time Billy hit the corner of his eye.  
'She told me you tried you to ask her out...' Steve adds, extending eye contact.  
'Jealous?' he gawks, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets, 'You left your cigs here,'  
'I don't give a shit!'  
'That's cute,' Billy says, lighting a cigarette, 'Want a smoke?' This made Steve feel uneasy as he steps back until his hands are touching the hood of his BMW, with Billy only feet away.  
'Ugh... no thanks,' Steve says, walking towards the car door. Everything was bugging him - the strong pounding of his heart, the memories, tiredness and roaring headache, but simply the fact that he was now only inches away from Billy Hargrove. He had to get out, although a speck of him didn't want to.  
'Something wrong, King Steve?' Billy laughs, staring intensely at him with little concern.  
'I-I-I have to get out... ' Steve muttered quickly, reaching out for the door handle. Fear filled his head and he had no room for a single thought until a hand suddenly wraps around his in a dash. Steve looks up, alarmed. 'What the fuck are you doing?!' he hisses loudly, pulling away stronger than before.  
His face is then one inch away from Billy, with his piercing eyes stabbing into his soul.  
'Running away, pretty boy?' Billy cooes softly. Steve eased up for one second, staring back, until he realises what may be going on, he then raises his sunglasses.  
'Look - (y/n) gave me some molly-' he panics before... a soft yet striking touch went to his lips, a different energy than the night before... but more meaningful, sharp and surprisingly passionate. He never though he'd want to kiss the lips of Billy Hargrove, rediculous Billy Hargrove, who'd never kiss anyone like that. It made him feel special in a way. His soft lips pressed hard agains Steve's, and his hands riding up in his hair, holding him so close that he could feel him getting very hard.  
After those six seconds, Steve looked back into Billy's eyes with more surprise and shock than ever. Everything about the kiss left him stunned; the electricity, power and the fact that he never thought he would feel this way. That scared him the most as he clicks the handle open, shoving the door one inch, as he shoved Billy away and went into the drivers seat.  
Hargrove stood there. His face was blank and his head was empty. He slowly turns away and starts walking towards the pool entrance, pacing faster every step. This was too painful for Steve to see, as he found himself stepping out of the car and following Billy Hargrove into the building.  
Billy looked back at Steve's eager face, filled with regret, as he comes closer to Billy and kissed him back. Billy chuckles.  
'Have feelings for me? There are so many more fish in the sea...' he laughs. Steve looks back at him.  
'That's not the way it works,' Steve whispers stroking Billy's hair, 'You into guys?' he adds in curiosity.  
'Have you ever seen me with a girl for more than one day?'  
'Never' Steve continues and kisses Billy again, softly, 'Is anyone else here?'  
'I'm the only one closing up today,' Billy mutters, smiling. Steve looks back through the open doors leading to the poolside.  
'Wanna go outside?' he asks.  
'Sure, I guess it ain't closed for us,' Billy chuckles once again and follows Steve outside. They find a bed and sit down together. It was nice - the night was calm and the sunset was glowing orange, which reminded Billy of the ones back in California, the good old days with the sea, the beach and freedom before his ass getting moved to the shithole of Hawkins, which Steve loved for some reason, although he was more than happy to get out of town.  
For a minute they sat there in silence, with new thoughts spiralling through their heads leaving them confused but very curious. Steve didn't know anything about Billy's limits or desires - not doing enough would get him upset, but one move too far and he's gonna kill Steve. Was he just as curious? Would he want to get personal? Although, fear didn't stop him from wanting to do something with Billy Hargrove, simply taking baby steps.  
'Do you- do you want to try anything?' Steve mutters shyly, looking Billy in the eyes. His blue eyes stare back, giving him a surprised look.  
'Oh, lord!' Billy whispers and pins Steve down to the sunbed. Steve was confused, he didn't know what to do as Billy started intensely kissing him down the neck. Steve squirmed, letting out a moan as Billy started teasing him under his jawbone.  
'Billy-' he cooes, opening his eyes.  
'There's nobody here, pretty boy,' Billy chuckles, and continues marking Steve, climbing on top. It felt odd for Steve, he's never been kissed like that before. Putting his hands on Billy's body, Steve pulls him in closer, letting their chests touch, until Billy jerks back to yank off Steve's shirt. 'Didn't know you work out, you're so strong for a slut,' he whispers, stroking his hand down Steve toned stomach. He liked it. Steve dragged his hands higher up Billy's up back, stroking it lightly. 'Wanna get wrecked, King Steve?' Billy blurts intensely. Surprisingly, even if he tried to beat Steve up a year ago, Steve still found him cute, although he didn't know what consequences could possibly come to him if he tried to do anything. Dragging his hands back down, Steve takes off Billy's white lifeguard tank-top, revealing his dreamy hunk of muscle.  
'Damn,' Steve laughs. Billy pins him down again.  
'You're going down, Harrington!' he says playfully, then kissing Steve more intensely by the second. Sneakily, Steve grabs his Billy's parts as Billy whimpers softly in the middle of the kiss.  
'Sensitive?' Steve dared to cackle, as he turns Billy over and started grinding against him. Billy whimpers again.  
'I guess...' he whispers. God, it felt so unnatural to overpower Billy. He loved it. 'This helping your ego?'  
'Sure is,' Steve laughs and kisses Billy on the lips. God, Billy was in love with Steve's inner daredevil.  
'What's next?' Billy cooes from curiosity.  
'Want to go somewhere more private?' he asks.  
'Nobody's here, we're in the middle of the woods,'  
'Good to know,' Steve whispers as he starts to pull down Billy's swimming trunks, grabbing at Billy's dick. Billy moans lightly. 'Like that, honey?' Steve continues as he starts to jerk him off more intensely. Billy grasps onto Steve's back and pulls him in for a soft kiss. Steve grabs onto him even harder and Billy gasps loudly, moaning lightly as Steve continues. Billy rolls Steve over as he grabs onto his back.  
'Let me do some to you, Stevie,' Billy adds, as he unzips Steve's jeans and pulls down his boxers, revealing Steve's hard erection. He leaves a line of gentle kisses going down until Steve's navel, then continuing down to his dick as he cradles Steve's balls.  
Steve loved the sensations - his toes curled and gasped helplessly as Billy's mouth surrounded the head of his cock.  
'Billy-' Steve moans, letting off a small smile.  
'Though you could make me feel good?' Billy teases, as he jerks Steve off quickly. Steve grabs onto the back of the bed. When Billy's mouth suddenly goes deeper down on his cock, it feels like he suddenly flew off Earth and into heaven. All he could think of in the moment was Billy's beautiful angelic face and his deep and piercing eyes.  
Everything else was nothing but irrelevant. Steve couldn't help but slide his hand into Billy's curly hair, petting his hair and messing it up - he loved fucking with Billy.  
Steve moans harshly as Billy starts taking him deep and his tongue going once again along his shaft - there was nothing he loved more. Billy goes back to kissing up his body and pulling in Steve for another wet, hot kiss. Even with the taste of cheap Malboro and chewing gum, kissing Billy was always amazing, taking Steve out of heaven for a split moment.  
'Want more?' Billy asks, grabbing onto Steve again.  
'Want me to beg?' Steve laughs, grabbing onto Billy's body and flipping him over again. Billy looked back at Steve, amused. 'I'm still bigger than you,' Steve adds unnecessarily, kissing Billy harshly and grasping his hands, 'Let's go inside,' he says, grabbing Billy by the hand and leading him over to the changing rooms.  
Steve bashes Billy against someone's locker and makes out with him intensely.  
'Want to go the extra mile?' Billy adds, pulling away.  
'Do you?' Steve asks.  
'In your own fucking dreams, Harrington,' Billy blurts, continuing the kiss.  
'This is my fucking dream,' Steve responds forcefully, pressing Billy back more aggressively.  
'Well then,' Billy cooes, as he drags him hand down Steve's bear chest. 'Do me, baby,' Billy chuckles, staring at Steve with his beautiful eyes, making himself seem even more desirable.  
Dragging his arms down Billy's back, Steve aggressively turns Billy and pushes him into the lockers, pulling his trunks back down with one hand, revealing Billy's ass. Billy moans happily.  
'Don't let it be too good,' Steve says, kissing Billy once again on the neck. Steve goes down on his knees, spitting on Billy's hole and teasing him with his mouth.  
Billy gasps - Steve's tongue felt wonderful and wet as the new sensations of pleasure flowed through his body like a bolt of electricity, causing him to moan breathlessly.  
'Didn't know you'd be that noisy,' Steve laughs, then going back to focusing on Billy's pleasure.  
'We're alone anyways,' Billy replies, 'Fu-u-ck,' he sharply gasps as Steve lets a finger in, swirling it around Billy's tight walls. Letting a second one in, Steve starts fingering Billy way more intensely, going deeper every touch. Billy's moans were so beautiful, Steve couldn't help but get super hard. Going lighter again, Steve suddenly takes his fingers out, reaching into his pants for something.  
'What are you doing?' Billy asks with confusion. Steve takes out his wallet, taking out a condom he left in the pocket behind his driver's license. 'From your wallet?'  
'Just in case I got lucky,' Steve laughs. Normally he'd have another spare if he were going wild on a night with some random chicks when he was super wasted, but the condom didn't look 100%.  
'All you've got?' Billy snarks, looking at Steve with judgement.  
'That's right, honey!' he says energetically, tearing it open carelessly. Billy glares at Steve as he rolls the condom onto his hard dick.  
'Got lube?' Billy gnarls.  
'It's in the bottom of my backpack,' Steve replies.  
'Where is your backpack?'  
'In the car...'  
'What do we do then?' Billy asks, turning towards Steve. Steve unexpectedly grabs him and sticks his cock with a pre-lubed condom right into Billy's ass. Billy groans loudly.  
'You take it like a man,' Steve chuckles, thrusting himself lightly into Billy, who's moaning half from pleasure and half from pain, 'Team captain,' Steve continues, starting a fast and intense rhythm.  
'Oh Steve-' Billy croaks, as he takes him deeper, adjusting himself so he'd hit the prostate. 'Oh baby!' he says as he continues moaning loudly as he starts humping against Steve. 'Ah! Yes!'  
'Guess I'm king again,' Steve whispers with pride. They messed around for another whole 20 minutes, bumping loudly against the metal lockers.  
'AGH!' Billy shouts from pure pleasure, breaking free and going towards the benches. 'Fuck me here,' he pants intensely, lying down. Steve rammed him bareback for a few minutes before he starts grunting and panting. 'Everything okay?' Billy asks.  
'Yea-' Steve grunts, stopping his movement, groaning loudly and cumming in the condom. He looks down at Billy, panting. Damn it felt so good. This was a night he was going to remember.  
'Can I finish?' Billy asks, Steve raises his eyebrow, 'Daddy,' Billy pants. Steve looks at him with surprise - never in a million years Billy would call anyone Daddy. He chuckles.  
'Sure' Steve pants, thrusting lightly until Billy starts panting hardly, letting out a deep moan when Steve sharply touches his prostate. 'Ready?'  
'Yeah,' Billy moans, 'Ugh, mmm, Stevie- agh!' he grunts, letting out a fountain of cum onto Steve.  
'Nice shot,' Steve laughs, pulling in Billy for a kiss, and hugging him lightly as Billy rests his head on his shoulder. 'Need to go home?'  
'Don't know,' Billy mumbles, 'Better gone than late,'  
'Want to um... stay the night at my place?' Steve asks cautiously.  
'Just today... I-I'll just leave early and tell my dad that I came from a party,' Billy says as he walks away to get his clothes.  
'Will he mind?'  
'Uhm, less than if I return home sweaty after fucking,'  
'Better a party I guess,'  
'Just know man - whatever happens here or at your place, STAYS THERE,' Billy says, looking Steve right in the eyes, then starting his way outside.  
'We'll see,' Steve whispers, following Billy on his way to the car.


End file.
